civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Russia (Peter I)
Russia led by Peter is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Nutty, JustATourist, TheLohoped and Jams Hannigan. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Russia As Winston Churchill once said, Russia is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. It is a part of Europe and a part of Asia, yet separate from both. It is rich with natural resources, yet its people have historically been grindingly poor. It has been invaded and overrun by Goths, Huns, Mongols, French and Germans, yet remained uniquely Russian. It has been a superpower and a nearly failed state, a monarchy, communist dictatorship and democracy - all within a span of 100 years. Indeed, Russia is one of the most fascinating civilizations in all of human history. Peter I Peter was born the fourth son of the Tsar Alexey I. After the death of his father and older brother, at the age of 10 he became co-tsar with his sickly half-brother, Ivan, under the regency of their sister Sophia Alexeevna. Apparently Peter was quite the terror in his teens. He had utter contempt for religious and political ceremony, combined with almost limitless energy and a capacity for alcohol. At 17 he had the regent (his elder sister) arrested on charges of conspiring against him and had her locked in a convent, where she would stay for the rest of her life. He took total control of the empire, his brother Ivan no more than a figurehead. Dawn of Man Exciting days await Russia, for upon her throne lies your imperial gaze, O' wise and excellent Peter the Great. Ascending to the Tsarist kingdom at the age of ten, you beheld the vision of an empire that would be both great and powerful, and a pillar of the Enlightenment. Declaring yourself emperor in 1721, you embarked upon sweeping reforms to modernize the country. Although your territorial ambitions would see you clash with Sweden in the Great Northern War, you would nonetheless emerge victorious and with the magnum opus of your reign: the city of Saint Petersburg. Noble emperor, your life has been one devoted to the elevation of Russia to the heights of power and culture. Can you once more fulfill this duty? Can you embolden the people with a wealth of enlightenment and might? Can you build a civilisation that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome, welcome! I am the most excellent Peter the Great, Emperor of all Russia, and sovereign prince of lands here and there. I'm sure you have much to share with me, and I am simply thrilled to hear it all." Introduction: "Ah-hah! A stranger arrives in my court. Welcome! I am Peter, Emperor of Russia, and tamer of this ferocious land. I admire the cleanliness of your teeth. Mind if I take a closer look?" Defeat: "What a sorry day this is for Russia; to witness my defeat! I weep that I could not bring to myself the reforms that I have brought unto my people." Defeat: "I bow to you, my worthy adversary. Only a man blessed by God could have done battle with Russia and come away victorious." Unique Attributes Strategy Peter's UA is designed to offset the standard Science and Culture penalties of going Wide, just be sure to maintain a couple of solid Friendships. The Two-Decker gives fair improvements to the Frigate, a unit which already has the potential to change the course of the game. The Krepost is relatively expensive early on, but it's main use will come from the late-game anyway when you are settling more distant Cities. Because it doesn't have a prerequisite building, you can build (or purchase) it immediately which allows late Cities to quickly expand their borders into unclaimed territory. Consider pre-exploring polar regions, because this tactic is great for settling the late-game Strategic Resources, such as Oil and Uranium, that are commonly found there but often unclaimed. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Create the Table of Ranks The Boyars of Russia have become both too powerful and too complacent. Re-determining the order of precedence to privilege merit and not birth should sift the unworthy from the ranks of the nobility. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Russia (Peter I) * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 330 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +25% Great Person generation Institute the Preobrazhensky Regiment Distinguished soldiers are simply the best. They cannot be counted among the ordinary rabble that make up our forces. Hence, we shall create for them the Preobrazhensky Regiment, a regiment only for the most prestigious of our soldiers. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Russia (Peter I) * Must have researched Gunpowder * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 400 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Current Gun Units of level 4 or above gain +25% Combat Strength in Friendly Lands The Grand Embassy Alas, our efforts to seek a secure alliance against the enemies of our realm have failed. Yet our diplomatic mission throughout the continent has not been for nothing. We are now equipped with a wealth of experience by which to make our government both powerful and modern. Option 1: '''We shall make use of our knowledge of Shipbuilding * Gain a permanent 10% boost in the Production of Naval Units '''Option 2: '''We shall make use of our knowledge of Carpentry * Gain a permanent 5% boost in the Production of Buildings '''Option 3: '''We shall make use of our knowledge of Dentistry * Gain a permanent 5% boost in Growth rate in all Cities '''The Bulavin Rebellion The Don Cossacks of our realm, led by their Ataman, Kondraty Bulavin, have risen up in opposition to our efforts to modernize Russia. They pillage and rape the countryside, and march upon our cities and farmlands! We must put an end to this immediately, before they sow further discontent over our reforms. Option 1: '''We must crush this rebellion swiftly! * 2 enemy Cossacks appears within your borders '''Option 2: '''Let us concede to the demands of this Bulavin. * Lose 230 Gold and 120 Culture '''Cities in Development Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now shaving their beards and pickling their dwarves. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Janboruta: Artwork * Nutty: Graphics * JustATourist: Graphics * TheLohoped: Research (City-List) * James Hannigan: Music Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Russia